Always Here
|font-color = #FFFFFF |track color = #e0f3f9 |CD name = Duet Songs |previous = - |next = My base, your pace |current track = Always Here }} |font color = #FFFFFF |image = |artist = Haruka Nanase (CV: Nobunaga Shimazaki) Makoto Tachibana's (CV: Tatsuhisa Suzuki) |lyrics = Saori Codama |composition = Yuusuke Itagaki |publisher = Lantis |seller = |release = December 18, 2013 |album = Character Song Duet Series 001 |tracks = |price = |length = |episodes = }} Always Here is the first track of Vol.1 Haruka Nanase & Makoto Tachibana character song duet CD of the Free! anime. It is performed by Haruka Nanase's and Makoto Tachibana's seiyū, Nobunaga Shimazaki and Tatsuhisa Suzuki. The song was released on December 18, 2013. Lyrics Kanji = いつもここで もっと自由な俺たちになろう　今届いた光がまた うながす希望　手にして 後づけの理由は何でもいい　別に深い意味がなくてもいい ただ自然で、あたり前で　そんなこと今更だろ 昨日と同じような顔してたって　毎日何かしら起きてるから きっと今日も見逃せない　俺たちに会える気がする 最初は普通にふたりで いつの間にかチームだね 笑い声にあわせて 強くなる輝きを浴びる　いつもここで もっと自由な俺たちになれ　理屈じゃない存在感で 一緒にいる仲間と ずっと前からこうなるみたいに　水に見てる気持ちわかる 思い切り今日に飛び込もう 泳いだリレーに思い出したんだ　大げさじゃなくあの頃と同じ 未来形にみんなと掴む　喜びがそこにあるね 目指したゴールに仲間がいて　はじめて動く心を知るんだ そうやってまた繋いでいく　願いのカタチを見たくて 俺たちの輝きの中へ　進んでいく きっとそれぞれ自分らしさに　気づくよりも少し早く 辿り着けているはず その笑顔が全部語ってる　今届いた光がまた うながす希望　手にして いつもここで もっと自由な俺たちになれ　理屈じゃない存在感で 一緒にいる仲間と ずっと前からこうなるみたいに　集まってた空の下でそれぞれの目が 水に見てる気持ちわかる　思い切り今日に飛び込もう |-| Rōmaji = itsumo koko de motto jiyuu na oretachi ni narou ima todoita hikari ga mata unagasu kibou te ni shite atozuke no riyuu wa nandemo ii betsuni fukai imi ga nakutemo ii tada shizen de, atarimae de sonna koto imasara daro kinou to onaji you na kao shiteta tte mainichi nani kashira okiteru kara kitto kyou mo minogasenai oretachi ni aeru ki ga suru saisho wa futsuu ni futari de itsu no ma ni ka TEAM da ne waraigoe ni awasete tsuyoku naru kagayaki wo abiru itsumo koko de motto jiyuu na oretachi ni nare rikutsu janai sonzaikan de issho ni iru nakama to zutto mae kara kou naru mitai ni mizu ni miteru kimochi wakaru omoikiri kyou ni tobikomou oyoida RELAY ni omoidashitanda oogesa janaku ano koro to onaji miraikei ni minna to tsukamu yorokobi ga soko ni aru ne mezashita GOAL ni nakama ga ite hajimete ugoku kokoro wo shirun da sou yatte mata tsunaide iku negai no KATACHI wo mitakute oretachi no kagayaki no naka e susunde iku kitto sorezore jibun rashisa ni kizuku yori mo sukoshi hayaku tadori tsuketeiru hazu sono egao ga zenbu katatteru ima todoita hikari ga mata unagasu kibou te ni shite itsumo koko de motto jiyuu na oretachi ni nare rikutsu janai sonzaikan de issho ni iru nakama to zutto mae kara kou naru mitai ni atsumatteta sora no shita de sorezore no me ga mizu ni miteru kimochi wakaru omoikiri kyou ni tobikomouRomaji & Translation by onkeikun |-| English = Always here, Let’s become even freer versions of ourselves, grabbing with our hands The light that again reaches us now like an insistent hope You can explain it away with whatever reason for it afterwards, it doesn’t even matter if there wasn’t any special meaning to it, It was just spontaneous and natural, so doing so won’t do you any good now Even if our faces look the same as yesterday, something new happens to us every day So I get the feeling that we will meet ourselves who are sure not to let opportunity pass us by even today At first, it was just the two of us like usual But before we even realized it, we grew into a team As our laughter joins together We bask in the light that makes us stronger, always here We’ll be even freer versions of ourselves, giving off a presence that can’t be explained Together with our friends As if it had always been destined to turn out this way, we understand the feelings we view in the water Let’s dive into today wholeheartedly As I swam the relay, and this is no exaggeration, I remembered that it was the same as back then There is joy there in the future tense that we obtained together My friends were there at the goal I headed for, and I felt my heart move for the first time Doing so is how another connection to our bonds is formed, and because we want to see our wish take form We’ll advance into our light Surely, we should be able to reach it a slight bit faster Then the moment when each of us realizes our true selves Those smiles say it all, as we grab with our hands The light that again reaches us now like an insistent hope Always here, We’ll become even freer versions of ourselves, giving off a presence that can’t be explained Together with our friends As if it had always been destined to turn out this way, all of our gazes as we gather underneath the sky Understand the feelings we view in the water, so let’s dive into today wholeheartedly Videos References Navigation |color2 = #e0f3f9 |font color = #000000}} fr:Always Here Category:Music Category:Duet Songs Category:Free! Duet Songs